


Aftercare

by bottomsub_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, there's a little tiny bit of smut at the begining to lead into the scene but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomsub_dean
Summary: Cas always takes good care of his boy after a scene.





	Aftercare

" _Siiiir!"_ Dean whined loudly. Cas had his hands under each of Dean's knees and was folding him in half, pressing his thighs to his chest, with his cock pounding relentlessly at Dean's prostate.    
  
"Yes, baby?" Cas smirked and then moaned as he made a particularly hard thrust.    
  
"Please, can I cum?" the sub gasped.    
  
The Dom let his lips brush against Dean's. "Mm, you think you deserve it, boy? You think you've earned it?"   
  
" _Please_ , Sir. I've been so good for you!"    
  
Castiel chuckled. "You have, haven't you? You're such a good boy, Dean." He reached an hand around to pump Dean's leaking dick. "Let go whenever you're ready, baby."    
  
Moments later, they were locking lips and cumming together, moaning into each other's mouths. Cas brought up some of Dean's own release on his hand and pulled away momentarily to smear it over the sub's swollen lips. Without hesitation, Dean licked Cas's hand clean and got what he could off his own face before Cas's lips were on his again.   
  
They continued sharing slow, light kisses until they each caught their breath. A comfortable silence fell over the two as Cas let go of Dean's legs and let them unfold. He reached up to wipe away a strand of hair that had been plastered to his sub's forehead with sweat as he smiled softly down at his boyfriend and stared into his emerald green eyes.    
  
"Hi," he said quietly.    
  
A smile broke out over Dean's face. "Hi yourself." 

"How're you feeling?" A thumb swiped over the freckles on the younger man's cheeks.

"Considering I just spent the last hour or so at several different ungodly angles, I'd say I'm doing pretty good." Dean smirked, looking up into caring blue eyes.  
  
Cas chuckled and pecked the younger man's lips once more. "I'm gonna get a wash cloth, okay?" He waited for Dean's nod before getting up and wetting a wash cloth with warm water and bringing it back into the room.  "I'm gonna clean up your face first, baby," Cas murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed. The cloth easily wiped away the saliva, cum, and sweat from the submissive's face. "What a good boy," Cas praised as he continued down Dean's chest and belly with the warm cloth. "Always so perfect for me. Roll over, sweetheart."    
  
Dean obeyed. A small whine escaped him at the feeling of the cloth cleaning up his still-sensitive hole and between his cheeks. Then the cloth was set aside and Castiel was kissing his thighs, the meat of his ass, and up his back until he reached his neck.  Dean was vaguely aware of the fact that Cas was straddling him now but just as he was going to make a comment, the man dug his thumbs into his shoulder muscles and started to rub.    
  
"Cas- _ohhhh,_ that feels _goooood_."     
  
Another kiss landed on the back of his neck. "Are you sore, baby?" When only a nod came as a response, Cas smiled. "Yeah? I need you to tell me where, sweetheart."    
  
"My back and my thighs, mostly," the younger man muttered into the pillow below his head.    
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
  
"Uh-uh."    
  
Cas eyed him carefully even though he knew Dean couldn't see him. "I wasn't too rough with you?"    
  
"No, Sir. You were awesome. I would have told you if you did anything to hurt me."    
  
Dean always knew exactly what Cas needed to hear. "Good boy. I'm glad, baby," the older man said peppering kisses all over the back of his neck. "I'll be right back."    
  
Dean sighed at the loss of Cas's warmth when he went to retrieve the lavender scented massage oil they kept for moments like these. The Dom came back quickly, though, and straddled his waist again as he drizzled oil all over his back. Dean let out a long groan as Cas worked his tight muscles with his hands.    
  
"How did I get such a beautiful boy, hm?" Cas mused. "And such an amazing man."    
  
Dean hummed in response, eyes squeezing shut and face turning red. Cas laughed lowly, knowing his words embarrassed the man, and continued to kiss Dean's freckled back and neck as he massaged.    
  
He continued on like this for quite some time, making sure there wasn't an inch on his boyfriend's body that went untouched by his lips and his hands and that he gave Dean all the praise that he needed. Afterward, Cas got up again and returned with another warm cloth -- to wipe away the residual massage oil -- and a cool bottle of water from the fridge.    
  
"No, no, sweetheart, stay with me," the Dom said softly as he saw the green of his boy's eyes disappearing behind his eyelids. "Don't go to sleep just yet. I need you to drink some water."    
  
Reluctantly, Dean opened his eyes and took the water and twisted off the cap. He drank half the bottle before replacing the lid.    
  
"All of it, Dean." Cas's voice was stern. Dean marveled at the fact that Cas didn't even need to look up from what he was doing to know what he would do.    
  
"I drank half," Dean tried. When he only earned a raised eyebrow from the other man, he obeyed and drank what was left in the bottle.    
  
"Good boy," Cas said against Dean's lips as he leaned down for a kiss. "I love you so much."    
  
Dean smiled into the next kiss. "I love you too."    
  
Cas hummed before getting up and reaching his hands out for Dean to take so he could pull him out of bed and into his arms. "Go to the bathroom." Kiss. "Brush your teeth." Another kiss. "Wash your face." A third kiss. "Can you do that for me, baby?"    
  
Dean nodded and turned his face away so he could yawn. "Yeah."    
  
"Good." Cas smiled and kissed Dean's forehead before letting him go. "I'll be right there."    
  
Once both men had gotten ready for bed, they climbed under their blankets and cuddled up as close as they could possibly get. Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair as they both drifted off to sleep.   



End file.
